particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial Electors Council (Dundorf)
The Elector's Council (Dundorfian: Kurfürsten Rat) also known as the Imperial Electors Council (Dundorfian: Kaiserliche Kurfürsten Rat) is the electoral body of the King's and Emperor's of Dundorf. The Elector's Council is composed of several prominent Dundorfian families, it's composition has changed over time. Each of the members of the Elector's Council bears their individual title but also is a Prince-Elector of the Dundorfian Reich (Dundorfian: Kurfürst) and has one vote for the Dundorfian Kasier. Despite the age of prominence of the individuals on the body, the title of Dundorfian Kaiser is traditionally claimed by multiple claimants, however the one who is elected by the Elector's Council traditionally has the strongest claim. In an event of regency of the Kaiser, a member of the Imperial Elector's Council will sit as the Imperial Regent (Dundorfian: Reichsverwesers) who consults with the Elector's Council in a form of collective leadership. History The Elector's Council elected Reinhard Ludwig von Hohenstauffen-Schleskau-Thaller on January 4192 as the Dundorfian Kaiser, however the election was due to pressure from external sources and thus has been disputed by several members of the Elector's Council. The Elector's Council eventually elected the House of Faust-Essen, the King of Dorvik as the Dundorfian Kaiser in 4264. The Dundorfian Electors Council met in 4264 following the ailing health of Imperial Regent Ulrich Meren von Rommel with Dorvish King Florian I and announced that the aging Dorvish King Florian I would abdicate in favor of his son, Regismund Augustus I von Faust-Essen who was to become Regismund IV. When the King abdicated, it was announced that the Dundorfian Elector's Council unanimously elected the new Dorvish King as the first Faust-Essen to the Imperial throne. Dorvish King Regismund IV became Kaiser Regismund I of the (non-existent) Dundorfian Reich. The Dorvish Kings now took the title King and Kaiser (Dundorfian: König und Kaiser). In 4407 Vithmiris II, Dorvish King and Dundorfian Kaiser abdicated with a rise of a new Reich movement in Dundorf. The Elector's Council chose Karlheinz Erwin von Rommel, Prince-Elector and Count of Rommel as the Imperial Regent. Composition Composition of the Electors Council (4430 - Present) *House of Eschenbach - (Prince-Elector, Duke of Eschenbach) *House of Hohenstauffen - (Prince-Elector, Duke of Hohenstauffen) *House of Klings - (Prince-Elector, Duke of Klings) *House of Rommel - (Prince-Elector, Count of Rommel) *House of Wittelsbach - (Prince-Elector, Count of Wittelsbach) *House of Rohr-Mauss - (Prince-Elector, Prince of Rohr-Mauss) *House of Faust-Essen - (Prince-Elector, King of Dorvik and Duke of Vohrau) *House of zu Völksau - (Prince-Elector, King of Kruthia and Grand Duke of Lievenia) Notable Imperial Regents *Ulrich Meren von Rommel (4264) - Oversaw the election of the House of Faust-Essen as Dundorfian Kaiser, bringing a revitalization to the throne. Previous members Composition of the Electors Council (4408 - 4430) Composition of the Electors Council (4360 - 4408) Composition of the Electors Council (4312 - 4360) Composition of the Electors Council (4264 - 4312) Composition of the Electors Council (4210 - 4264) *House of Eschenbach - (Duke of Eschenbach) **Balthazar Maria von Eschenbach *House of Hohenstauffen - (Duke of Hohenstauffen) **Wilhelm Ludwig von Hohenstauffen *House of Klings - (Duke of Klings) **Lothar von Klings *House of Rommel - (Count of Rommel) **Ulrich Meren von Rommel *House of Wittelsbach - (Count of Wittelsbach) **Kaleb von Wittelsbach *House of Rohr-Mauss - (Prince of Rohr-Mauss) **Friedrich Augustus von Rohr-Mauss *House of Faust-Essen - (King of Dorvik and Duke of Vohrau) **Florian Wilhelm Regismund von Faust-Essen *House of zu Völksau - (King of Kruthia and Grand Duke of Lievenia) **Visimar zu Völksau Composition of the Electors Council (4189 - 4210) *House of Eschenbach (Ansgar Fabian von Eschenbach, Duke of Eschenbach) *House of Hohenstauffen (Ulrich Reinhard von Hohenstauffen, Duke of Hohenstauffen) *House of Klings (Sigismund von Klings, Duke of Klings) *House of Rommel (Reinhold Gabriel von Rommel, Count of Rommel) *House of Wittelsbach (Niklas von Wittelsbach, Count of Wittelsbach) *House of Rohr-Mauss (Regismund Dietmar von Rohr-Mauss, Prince of Rohr-Mauss) *House of Faust-Essen (Woldemar Odacer von Faust-Essen, King of Dorvik and Duke of Vohrau) *House of zu Völksau (Saphrax Franz zu Völksau, King of Kruthia and Grand Duke of Lievenia) Category:Dorvish nobility Category:Dundorfian nobility